EPISODE XXVI
by Lt.Commander Amirul
Summary: I made this spin off based on Breaking In season 2 episode 13. Just read it...


_**A LONG TIME AGO DURING THE 8**__**TH**__** GUNPLA CHAMPIONSHIP…**_

**GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS  
><strong>(Star Wars theme playing in background)

_**Episode XXVI  
>'Breaking In'<strong>_

_**A year after the championship, Sei Iori had become the greatest and the strongest build fighter in the world and gained many respects from the builders and the fighters around the world. But his close friend, Reiji and his former arch-nemesis turned friend Aila had moved to another world. Thus, his journey to grasp the 8**__**th**__** Champion begins. But however, will he be able to meet with Reiji again or will he... Okay, seriously. I'm fed up with this narrator talking sh*t stuff; it feels like you wanna sell cheap publicity for everyone to believe. Yeah, yeah, just because I made this fic doesn't mean that I made it 100%, right? Just to let ya'll know, whoever had watched 'Breaking In' Season 2 'Episode XIII', you'll about to get mind f***ed since I made this fic based on that episode. Yeah, yeah… I got what ya'll wanna say… 'Ah, C'mon! A stupid fic based on something that's already done! F**k that! Ya' better made a crossover if you want this sh*t works!' (In Peter Griffin's voice) If you want to continue reading, go on coz' I welcome any readers and haters. No Gunpla Battle, sorry about that. Oh, spoiler alert – There'll be a saber fight. I've altered the story a little bit to fit this environment with a little spice from Star Wars or probably not. Oh, it'll be a one shot story. No heart feelings OK? Just considered it as a spin off episode, an omake or even an OVA. By the way, why the chickens cross the road? SERIOUSLY… WHY? **_

Tokyo.  
>It was another cool and calm day for Sei as he walks home from school. He's been yawning since the last<br>period; he couldn't get enough sleep last night. The eye bags could be seen clearly underneath of his eyes. He had to finish all of his homework before polishing his Gunpla. Sei had to stay up till 0200 in the morning. Well, he couldn't take any longer since the next round would be in the next week and he needs his Gunpla to be ready in the next few hours.

"Man, what a day. First of all, I got doze off in the class and then, I got an incoming round in the next week." Sei sighed while walking down the empty street as it begins to fill with other students walking off from home. Sei just gave a light sigh, "Gotta go home and get some rest before upgrading my Build Strike Cosmos."

As he is walking down with the 'weakened' mode, a girl patted his shoulder from behind.

"Hey Iori-kun!" a cheerful tone said as she reveals herself to Sei's side, it was China Kousaka.

"Oh, it's you…" he said with a little smile. "I could've thought that you were someone else for a second." he said sarcastically.

China giggled, "So, how's your Gunpla?" she asks wondering about his Build Strike Cosmos.

Sei only shrugged but the smile didn't fade off from his face, "Well, I gotta put it on hiatus for a while since I got tons of homework that I didn't manage to finish since the next match would be in the next 2 week."

China smiled, "How about I give a little help? Maybe you can finish it in time before the match."

Sei blushed and nodded, "Sure! I'd appreciate it!"

"Urrmmm, before we go to your house and settle the homework… How about we go and have something to eat?" China asked in a blushing tone.

"Yeah, why not? I've been starving all the time… All what I ate was sandwiches, I forgot to bring my bento before heading off to school…" Sei said sarcastically and China giggled.

The two mingles with young students that flooded the street. They talked sweetly as they walked side by side heading off to Sei house. Sei's home which was also a hobby kit store wasn't far from there, it only a few blocks away from his school. They would go to his together at a certain time when they really needed. Not to do 'that' but… oh well, let's just get back to the story. China would head there and help him with some homework that was piled up because of his Gunpla that was severely damaged after several matches.

After a few minutes of walking and eating at a local restaurant, they arrived at Sei's home. The store's display which had 'OPEN' sign hanging facing towards the hot street greeted them.

Sei walked in towards the automatic door and the door opened by itself. "Mom, I'm home! China's here to help me with my homework!" he greeted as they walks into the store followed by cold breeze that blew onto their skin.

As soonest the two had stepped into the store, the temperature gradually drops and the store felt much colder than the outside. Likewise, the piles of Gunpla boxes are still neatly arranged despite the fact that the sales recently had gone through the roof. After he became the champion, people had visited his store non-stop to buy their Gunplas and some even asked for his advice for building a better custom Gunpla. As for today, it probably those people aren't here and it might be they're busy or something.

As Sei called out for his mother, a blue haired woman stepped out of nowhere, it was Rinko Iori. "Welcome home Sei!" she greeted cheerfully towards her son. Then, she looked at China. "Oh, welcome China! How's the school today?"

"School's good, I got another whole of homework piled up again…" Sei replied. "Guess I'll have to finish it off quickly before doing my Gunpla I guess…"

"That's great, studies come first. You should finish it off if you don't want teachers to be mad at you." Rinko smiled justifying her son's words. Then, she swiftly averted her attention to China. She then whispers something, "So China, are you here to make love with Sei?"

As soonest she said that, China had Goosebumps all over her body and her face went red.

"It-it's… it's not like that!" China replied with stammered as she couldn't believe with Rinko's words.

"Anyway mom, I'll head upstairs to change first. Could you please take China to the living room." as Sei is about to walk off to his room, Rinko suddenly remembered something and quickly said it to him.

"Oh, before that. There's someone who wants to meet you. He's currently waiting at the living room." Rinko stated alerting Sei instantly.

Sei gaze at her mom and asked. "Who is it mom? A customer asking for advice?"

Rinko winked, "If it's a customer, I would've asked that person to stick around here for a while…" Rinko said sarcastically referring to Sei's statement.

Sei laughed faintly with the idiotic look on his face. His mom got the point, why would she let some stranger walk into her house? That would be stupid. Putting that aside, Sei quickly asked again.

"Who is it mom?"

Rinko didn't straight to his face but rather, she smiled and winked trying to act cutely. "You'll know soon enough."

Sei went dumbfounded. First, her mother wouldn't tell him who was visiting him. Second, he was disturbed by her mother's act trying to act cutely like one of those anime characters. Looks like he had to put aside all of the homework that piled up on his shoulder and meet this mystery men. But still, he also reminded himself to upgrade his Build Strike Cosmos after he finished his homework.

Without wasting any more time, he left the store section and head up towards his house. China followed him as well. After taking their shoes off and had the warm fluffy slippers on their feet, he went straight towards the living room followed by China from his back. It didn't bother him since they usually use the room to study together which Rinko always make a joke about on both of them. After reaching the living room, he takes a step into the room. He can see that there are 3 people sitting at the couch watching the TV.

Without making the guests waiting any longer, he walks off to greet them. "Sorry I'm late. I just returned from school. What can I…" before he could finish his words, the three turned their head towards Sei and China. "Do for you…" his words stopped. Much to his amaze, it wasn't just any normal guest.

It was Nils Nilsson, the early genius whom he fought during last year's match. Next to him was a blond girl, she is the daughter of the Yajima Trading CEO – Caroline Yajima. The third person was Caroline's personal assistant, Sebastian and also acting personal bodyguard.

Sei and China was surprised to see them both since they haven't met for a long time. Not to mention, Nils and Carol are here in Japan instead of staying at America or even Europe. This raises their question. What are they doing here?

"Nils? Is that you?" Sei asked still not believing whether it's the real Nils.

Nils smiled, "How are you, Sei?" he greeted.

* * *

><p>As soonest they were greeted with Nils along with Caroline and her assistant, Sei went upstairs to change his clothes while China had a small chat with the two. Also, Sei was noted by his mom that she'll be going to the 08th supermarket to buy some groceries. Without wasting any more time, he quickly returns to the living room to meet his guest once more.<p>

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting." Sei apologized as he walked in to join the others.

"Its fine, we've just arrived few minutes before you actually." Nils replied in a normal manner as he takes another sip of the green tea.

"Man, today sure is hot." Carol added commenting on the country's weather before taking another sip of her iced tea.

China smiled, "That's because Japan is hot during this season." China ended with giggle.

As they begin to take the conversation further from the beginning, Sei had remembered something.

Sei fixed his sitting position and leaned forward, "Anyway, what brings you here Nils?" he asked. The American who was sipping his tea slowly puts it onto the coffee table. "Is there anything important?"

Then, his usual calm face turned serious. Sei could sense that they are about to tell something important to him.

Carol and Nils give a glance to each other before giving a nod. Carol snaps her finger in the air and Sebastian walked towards the coffee table with a jet black polymer looking mat in his hand. Sebastian spreads the mat onto the coffee table which takes 2/3 size of the tempered glass table. Then, Carol pulled out of something from her pocket which revealed as a small shaped metallic looking box around 1x1cm and placed it near at the edge of the mat. Suddenly, a circle appeared alongside of the box and began to show more words on the mat.

Nils' fingers begin to dance around the mat as more blue looking words appeared. The mat begins to show more settings and finally a menu with lots of pictures of a golden Gunpla in it. Then, the mat projected a holographic projection making it floats on the air. Amazed by it, Sei's eyes widened as he watches the early genius tapping around the mat as it begin to look alike one of those computers from one of the Gundam series. To Sei and China, he had never seen such hardware, this look far more advanced to them just like the battle system.

Curious with the 'magic mat', Sei begin to ask. "Whoa, what is this? Is this Yajima's newest computer?" Sei speculated but only to be rejected by Carol.

"No, it's not." Carol replied in concise words.

"Then, who build it?" China came up with the question.

Sebastian then came up to the front and explained the situation. "Are you familiar of Starkk Industries?"

As soonest they heard those words, they were amazed with the statement.

"Wait, you're saying that multibillion weapon companies made this computer?!" Sei exclaimed as he couldn't believe with it. He'd never expect a weapon industry to develop such advanced computer.

"Yes, my father's company had invested millions of dollars into their program to help us install battle system all over the states." Carol added proudly implying her father's company reaches its success. "Not to mention, we've been developing newest Battle System with them to raise the popularity if the company itself. Within just 2 months our company made a huge success by selling off these Systems."

"That's awesome…" China whispered.

"Anyway, putting that aside there'll be a Gundam Convention in the next 2 days." Nils changed the subject which made the champion to exclaim again.

"W-Wait! You're saying that the biggest convention is in the next 2 days?! How can I forget that?!" Sei felt a heavy fear growing out in him. Gundam Convention was his favorite exhibition where he can gaze and drool over multiples of Gunpla including new Gundam series that will be aired as well. He used to buy some custom parts for his Gunplas as well to improve the machine's performance. "Gundammit, how can I miss this…"

While he is mad with himself, Nils continued to spoke.

"We're here to invite you to the convention but…" Before he could finish his words, Sei lashed out to Nils surprising the American instantly.

"Really! You're going to invite me?!" Sei's eyes are glittered with happiness just like one of those Anime characters.

"Y-Yeah… we're inviting you because you're the previous champion and we're inviting other fighters from the last championship to make a battle as well for the special event…" Nils explain in awkward tone as Sei leaned his face closer to him every second.

In a matter of seconds, he returned back to his seat. Sei makes a fake cough and cleared his throats, "Alright, if that's the case. The convention problem is settled." Sei acted like nothing had happened. Of course, a Champion needs to retain their image if they wants to be respected and honored by the people around him and this wasn't exception.

Everyone who was fixing their eyes toward the champion felt awkward, "That was fast…" everyone muttered in unison.

As the atmosphere changes, Nils quickly cleared his throat and continues. "Anyway, I'm also here because you're the only person who can help me."

Sei and China took a glance at each other, "Me? Is there something happened?"

"Sei, are you familiar with the golden RX-78-2?" Carol asked whether he know the limited edition Gunpla.

Sei's eyes widened and he knew what type of Gunpla they were referring to, "You mean the limited edition High Grade RX-78-2 Gundam Version G 30th Premium Gold Plating Version with the scale of 1/144 which was painted in solid 24-k gold?! Don't tell me that you're going to present it during the convention?! That Gunpla is rare these days! It's…" Sei began to babbling all on about the Gunpla.

Nils leaned towards Carol and whispered, "I told you he knows the Gunpla. He's definitely a Gunpla airhead."

"Yeah, you're right. Should we tell him about it?" Carol replied the whisperings and asking whether they should tell him about something important. The truth is they want to compliment him on his Gundam knowledge knowing that he's the most airhead builder that stands out the most more than Mr. Ral or even Yasaka Mao himself.

Nils stared at Sei who was still talking about the Golden Gunpla. Nils narrowed his eyes, "No, no we're not…" After whispering, they returned to their normal position. Nils made a fake cough and stopped Sei from babbling instantly. "Yes, I'm aware that you know we'll be showcasing the Gunpla but something had happened."

"What's going on? Did something bad happen?" China asked as she is curious about the situation.

"Apparently, the golden Gunpla had been stolen." Nils said and Sei wasn't surprised by that statement.

"WHAT?!" Ok, he is. "The Gunpla had been stolen?! How could this happen?!"

Carol exhaled and cleared her throat. Then, she begins…

_FLASHBACK_

The vehicle contained with various HG and MG grade Gunplas are being escorted to the convention without any unauthorized personnel approaches the vehicle. Then, the guards left the vehicle for shift exchange. As my father wanted to see the golden Gunpla in the vehicle just to make sure that nothing happened to it. As soonest the door opened, we were surprised that it wasn't the Gunpla but rather…

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

"It was Love Doll of Sayla Mass." Carol ended the story with matter of fact tone along with unpleasant feeling playing inside everyone after hearing that the thief left a Love Doll of Sayla Mass. Everybody knows what Love Doll is especially if you interested in Gundam girls…

The room swallowed into silent since the Love Doll had given them an effect which would be an offensive from s***al view.

Trying to clear their minds out of those fetish things, Nils quickly get a grip of the environment and continue with the meeting.

Nils made another fake cough and spoke, "Anyway, Yajima had hired some professional detectives and private investigators. We've found our thief who had stolen the Golden Gunpla." Nils tapped and his fingers danced on the mat until he reveals a picture of a guy. "His name is Bobby Fettman, he's a self-proclaimed Star Wars – Gundam Bounty Hunter." everyone went into deep silence again.

Sei made a face which interpreted through emotion which he held back from saying it out loud.

"_Star Wars – Bounty Hunter? Really?" _Sei thought. Yeah, nobody expected that.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking Sei; he's a Star Wars - Gundam bounty hunter. It appears he's been posting a picture of him with the golden Gunpla 2 hours after he snatched it from the scene." Nils tapped again and the holographic mat shows a picture of a man.

The man had a sweater written Star Wars on it with having a thick glass frame just like China's glasses. From Sei's impression, this guy is totally a nerd and geek. The guy was around his age but not really handsome though. Not geek, not nerd but both of them. Judging by his collections, he can say that it might be worth more than millions of dollars. But this guy's totally have no taste for fashion since his pictures had a lot of him wearing Star Wars themed fashion. He might need a fashion police to deal with it. He might be better in Zeon's outfit…

"It appears that he posted it at his FB after he stole it. Apparently we've been trying to track him down where he hides it but we still can't find it where he seems to hiding it." Nils added showing pictures towards the two. "We might need to use the police database or hack it but that would against the law and…" before he could continue, he heard someone flushing down the toilet. Nils only give a heavy sigh.

Sei was completely disturbed with it; he took a glance to everyone thinking who was in the toilet. He'd never thought there would be a 4th person in the house and it's kind of disturbing for using it for a long time especially when you're at someone's house. After a few seconds, a teenager walked out of bathroom and revealed himself.

"Man that was the worst food that I've ever had." Sei turned towards the source of the voice. Turns out, it was a teenager around 16-17 years old and having slight casual clothing. He dons a black leather jacket, Levi's navy slim straight cut jeans and a t-shirt within the jacket with an emblem of AC-DC. The man had a brown short hair and a pair of hazel eyes. "I shouldn't eat that food because why? I noticed that the food had expired and I got my tummy wiggling all over and force me to the bathroom."

After he ended his talking, he noticed Sei and China. Their eyes crossed and met. They took a long sharp gaze towards each other. This kind of contact makes Sei felt like this guys a newtype or perhaps an innovator. From his eyes, Sei could tell that this man is something like that of Ribbons Almark or Mu La Flaga or even that Domon Kasshu. It's like he can feel his strength are overwhelming and emitting out him. If he faces him in Gunpla Battle, he could be in trouble.

After switching their gaze, the teenager spoke. "Are you straight or g*y?" he asked in Japanese.

Carol and China tweaked in amazement as they couldn't believe with what he had just said. Nils only released a sigh and a facepalm over the situation.

"No offense, just the way you're looking at me it's just feels like…" the teenager starts to made weird act while his eyes rolling around to describe what the feelings. "You're naturally attracted at like one of those Japanese boys love or something like…"

Sei then lashed out, "Like hell I am!" he yelled in furious. "Who are you anyway?! And you he called me a weirdo?!"

Nils then walked to the teenager's side. "Sei, meet Jamie Starkk. He's the one who provided me with this holographic computer." Nils introduced the teenager. Sei still puzzled with the situation which Jamie chose to explain further about himself.

Jamie stepped forward and throws his hand to shake; Sei accepted it and he then fixed his jacket acting cool again.

"Yes, I'm Jamie Starkk. Oh, if you two are asking me whether I'm related to that company which Nils and Carol explained earlier then the answer is yes. That's my father's company and it's literally weapon factory where we can build that one of those laser that cuts Junius Seven, VTOL aircrafts, missiles, graviton cannon and we could even build one of those Death Star laser thing that blows up planet in space. Except we can't build Gundam yet and it's too costly. We might bankrupt… So, any questions?"

Sei and China dazed as the American spoke to fast and yet he only mentions all about his father company rather than himself. He should've talk about the mission instead of introducing himself with such a weird manner. And what's with those weapons anyways? It's not like they care about it. Except for the Gundam part, Sei had his heart jumping in happiness before finding out it would made them bankrupt.

Sei who was still trying to get grip of the story only lets it go, and decided to ask a question.

"Putting that aside, what is he doing here?"

Before Nils spoke, Jamie cuts off and explained. "I'm here as a consultant to this case and not to mention, I'm Nils' and Carol's acquaintance in many ways. Since they need my Star Wars knowledge, I'll be able to help them in finding that Golden Gunpla again without involving the police." He said in a cool manner fixing his collar.

But then, something came up to China's mind. "I've been wondering for so long, so I want to ask you guys. Why don't you just report to the police?"

Sei had the same thought as well. "Yeah you're right China… Why didn't you guys just report it to the cops? They'll help you sort it out."

"That's impossible…" Carol replied while crossing her arm along with her legs. "My father requested not to involve any police in this investigation. It could make the media to make multiple speculations about this incident. This would taint the company's image and it'll bring bad thoughts to all to our investors."

"Plus, Yajima Trading's next GBWC tournament won't be participating by any fighters at all unless we get that Golden Gunpla again." Nils explained further.

"Not to mention that other company will make an amendment in getting their money back. Yajima Trading will take pressure from the investors. My father company will even affected by it and we'll be losing billions if we don't take action immediately. I don't to lose to something I like though…" Jamie added with a monotonous tone.

Sei takes a time to think all over through their words. If the Golden Gunpla was reported to be missing, it would bring shame upon Yajima Trading since they failed to secure the Gunpla seriously. The fighters would start to talk back about Yajima Trading and it would lead to serious depletion of Gunpla popularity. Thinking this all over again, there are multiple consequences if the Golden Gunpla didn't found. Turning interested, he jumped into their path and follows their footstep.

"Alright, I'm with you guys. We won't report this situation to police right?"

Nils nodded, "That should be fine by now. Your father is also in this investigation as well. They are monitoring Bobby's movement all day to know all of his daily activity."

Sei went into surprised, "Wait, my father is in this as well?"

"Yup, all referees are ordered to conduct the investigation without working within the police's radar." Jamie said. "So far, we only gathered info on his daily activities but not his whereabouts since this guy's good at hiding in his Death Star…" again, Sei went dumbfounded. "If my Star Wars instinct were correct, he would need to stash that Golden Gunpla somewhere else. So, my force instinct says that he builds his own replica of Death Star somewhere…"

Sei's eyes twitched giving the fact that he still doesn't understand the situation. Taking his words seriously, this guy probably one of those diehard fans of American Gundam counterpart – Star Wars. Seeing that his twisted mine and behavior conduct seriously reflected opposite of himself. As he was annoyed by it, Nils tapped his shoulder and gives a few words.

"He's just like you Sei; just the difference is that he's a Star Wars fan…"

"Well, wherever the Death Star is I'm sure that he won't let anyone founds it just like back at the states." Jamie grinned commenting on Bobby's past.

"You sound like you know him very well…." China said implying that Jamie knows about what had happened between them.

Jamie turned towards China and smiled, "No kidding girl, I beat him in the American West Coast block in the final. In the end, he showed me his Death Star!" he announced in excitement after defeating Bobby last time.

"Wait, you beat this guy?!" Sei astonished by the statement. "No wonder you know if he had any Death Star!"

"So, we'll end this meeting here. We'll see you again tomorrow if we had some news." Nils shut the holographic computer down and Sebastian rolled the mat.

"You're leaving already?" China asked seeing that they are packing up their stuff.

"Yeah, we had some work. So, we need to go home now." Carol explains as she gets off from the seat.

Seconds after that, as soonest they walked out of the store, Nils begin to thank them.

"See you tomorrow guys! Thanks for your kindness…" Nils then walks toward the car parked nearby the store followed by Carol and her bodyguard. Jamie then trails them from behind.

Sei bid his farewell, "See you again Nils, Jamie and even you too Khairul." but he spoke Carol's name in a wrong way.

"It's Carol! What's Khairul anyway?!" Carol went mad after hearing her name was mispronounced again.

"Urgh! Sorry… Casserole…" Sei mispronounced again making the girl trying to attack him but Nils and Sebastian managed to drag her away.

Although a year had passed, some of them didn't manage to catch her name seriously since it was too hard to pronounce. Yet, it's been a year! Why the hell you guys can't pronounce her name the right way?!

Their black car soon gets off from the area and disappears at the road.

China who was watching them disappear in the horizon looked at Sei. "Sei, what's Khairul anyway?"

Sei jerked and taps his finger onto his chin, "Let's see… Oh!" he then slammed his fist onto his hand figuring out what was Khairul. "I know! It's my customer!" China nodded adored by his words.

Sei could remember that there was this Malaysian customer who wants some custom parts for his Gunpla. Apparently, he's a build fighter who fought for Malaysian tournament. Sei could remember that his name was Khairul which he deliberately mistook it as Carol. Yes, if you're speaking Bahasa Melayu, you would notice the similarities.

As the two watches the car droves off from the area, something had popped into Sei's mind, "Ah! Let's get inside! I gotta finish my homework!" Sei went into his house in a panic after realizing that he haven't start on his homework yet due to the unexpected meeting. Sei's voice could be heard yelling and whimpering for China's help.

China who was standing at the scene giggled and walks in towards the whimpering Sei. She went into the house to finish off her day and assist Sei with his homework.

* * *

><p>Next day, as usual Sei and China went through their daily school period. The bells ranged every time marking the period had ended and the homeroom teacher will take their turns to teach the students. Sei who had been doing his homework till last night had been trouble with staying up throughout the class. He's been sleeping throughout the periods causing him to stand at the hallway. But to his notion, he blamed himself for not finishing it earlier than expected. After the school had ended, Carol came to pick them up and meet them. However, they are going to summarize every detail at Kousaka's restaurant.<p>

As soonest they've reached the restaurant, China went off with her waitress work while the others are busy working on trying to get the Bobby Fettman. Jamie suggested that the only way to get the nerd-geeko weirdo is by seducing him and stole his phone. Then place a tracker in it and then they'll find his hideout. It was reported that he'll be in a local game/arcade/gunplay battle complex to meet his friends. By using that moment, they'll strike while the iron is still hot. Right now, they are discussing about the girl that will seduce him.

"This is the picture of him dating with chicks." Jamie proudly announced while his finger danced on the holographic computer showing every bits of image displayed in the midair. They begin to inspect the picture thoroughly as they want imitate the girls within the picture. Jamie begins to take his drinks leaving Carol, Nils and Sei to look through his gallery.

But much to their impression, Bobby had a weird taste.

"From my point of view, he dated with couple of thick framed glasses monsters instead of those hot chicks at the street." Jamie's self-justification. "He could've score better chicks…"

Sei's eyes blinked few times while wading through the galleries. He even had to rub his eyes to look clearly onto the picture since this Bobby Fettman guy dated with girls wearing thick framed glasses with a thick glossy red lipstick and of course having a nerdy looking face as well just like him. They wondered what makes him feel so attracted with these girls. To them, it appears that Bobby have a sense of love towards those have nerdy/geeky/thick-framed glass ladies. Why is he falling in love with those monsters anyway?

Nils who and been sitting in thinking pose, "This is hard… We need to find a girl that resembles these ladies that he preferred." Nils deducted but he had something off from his head. "I think we've seen this type of a kind but where?"

Carol who had been monitoring the pictures also had the same thought, "Yeah, I thought I've seen it somewhere else too but I couldn't recall it perfectly…" Carol added narrowing her eyes as she watches it closely towards the picture.

"Perhaps your friend Young Lady?" Sebastian suggested but Carol rejected.

Sei thought as he looks towards a picture of a young girl having a short light brown hair with black frame glasses. "Where do you find a young girl with thick glasses?" Sei thought and eventually he sighed. "This is hard, where do we find one?" he sighed again and turned his gaze towards China who was dealing with customers shivering. Sei then turns back towards the picture and gaze it for a seconds. Sei then noticed something's familiar and he turned again towards China again. He kept repeating all over and then, he stopped gazing at her for a long time.

"What is it Sei?" Nils look towards China. Then, he realized something and begins to compare the girl in the picture. Nils begin to shift his gaze between the picture and China as she could not believe it. Eventually, he gazed for a long time towards China.

Then, Carol and Sebastian lowered their head and leaned next toward Sei's side. They gazed her for a long time and make comparison over her looks with the girl in the picture. Carol's eyes twitched as she couldn't believe the girl is nearly identical to China herself! Then, Jamie joined it giving a glance to China who was busy dealing with customer before averting his gaze towards

"That really resembles her…" Sebastian said which they responded with hum and nods.

"I know that face Nils, guess I have to bring that picture out now…" he added monotonously as he throws out his smartphone showing a meme of Nicholas Cage with his words in bold words saying '**YOU DON'T SAY?!'** implying to Nils reaction.

Without any objection, they all agreed to use China as the bait to get Bobby Fettman.

And so, Sei went off to China who was busy dealing with her customer.

"China, could I have a minute with you?" Sei asked pretending to have a wide smile carved on his face.

"I'm sorry Iori-kun, I got a lot of job here maybe next time?" China replied handing off the beverages to the customer's and went off from his side to get the next order. Sei didn't give up, he needs her to be a part of the plan if they want to succeed in getting back the Golden Gunpla.

Without wasting more of their precious time, he follows up China to the counter and tries to persuade her again.

"Look China, I know you're busy but at least try listen to me…"

"I can't, I got some work here… My dad needs me now to watch the store." China replied hesitantly but it was cleared that she was not able to help him.

Sei, however, changed his approach. "I want you to be a part of our team! I want you to work with me!" Sei said loudly but not everyone as attracted to it.

As soonest he said it, China who was standing by the counter rapidly takes her apron off and throws it on the counter and walks off toward Sei with a bright cheerful face. She even takes a split second to look at her father with her cheerful smile.

"Goodbye dad!" she waved her signaling she's ditching the shift earlier than expected. Wait, what happened to watching over the store?

Sei who was watching, only blinked to think about that it would be more emotional since China is a soft and decent girl. He never expected that she would acting like but to him it doesn't matter. All the team player has been gathered and chess piece has been assembled throughout the field. Now, he needs to get the Gunpla and everything's done. They have only one shot to get this Bobby Fettman guy, it's all or nothing.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Argama Fun Centre.<br>Nils and Sei entered the crowded fun center which was majority filled with kids and adolescents who are playing arcade games. The arcade center was filled with loud noises from both customers and games. Lots people are pushing around just to get to their games just in time before someone else gets before any punching and kicking would happen. Right before his eyes, Sei could even see Battle System emitting out of the corner and it's the most stand out among other games in the store. Sei and Nils take a peek out at the battle just to see if Bobby is around so they can start his plan. But his body was not around, seeing that he is not there Nils walked but Sei who is eager wants to watch the battle but only to be pulled in the collar by Nils.

After walking around the crowded scene, they head off towards the nearby café that was located next to the arcade's store. It was connected to next store, it seems that the manager demanded that he wants to build a café to gain more profit. Now this is how you make a business.

As they approach the café, Sei was about to have some nice drink but something had stopped him. His eyes fixed onto the window that reveals a lesser customer and couple of tables and chairs.

"Nils." Sei held is hands up stopping Nils. "Look at that table 2 o' clock near the weird looking SD Gundam." He pointed his fingers toward the table that he mentions which was nearby to an SD Gundam which could spook customer the hell out of this place.

Nils focused his eyes towards the direction that Sei mentioned earlier. After fixing his gaze onto the person that was sitting and lowering his head holding up the handheld device like a nerd, he then realized that was the person. He is wearing different attire and it didn't really stand out much. Bobby wears a hoodie with a patent akin to that of Darth Vader's patern.

"Bobby Fettman…" he narrowed his eyes giving a cold gaze onto him. "Looks like our Intel was right he's gonna be here after all." His words turned cold every time he spoke. "Well, all we need to wait is for Kousaka to get here and seduce him."

"Yeah, it's our only chance. After all I want to touch its Gold coating and if it's possible, I wanna bring it home and keep for the rest of my life." Sei's eyes filled with flame and spoke seriously as he wants to reclaim the Gundam for himself. His tone and the way he spoke is telling that he's serious in getting back the Gunpla. However, Nils looked at him with a narrowed eyes.

Nils gazed at him with the 'Are you serious?' looking eyes and muttered, "Whose side are you on anyway?" his eyes twitched as he gaze onto the Serious Sei who wants the Gold Gunpla for himself.

Seeing that this Gundam hardcore fan is dangerous as Bobby, Nils think twice before handing the Golden Gunpla with him.

Right as they are gazing onto the culprit, the expected package for Bobby has arrived at the scene.

"Sorry we're late!" Carol appeared behind the two. She was on her knees panting for air. She was presumably running around the corner to find them or perhaps that she's been running for the whole day. After sucking in few air in her breath she straightened up again and look onto the two boys. "We have… the package standby…"

Then, two bodies emerged from the crowd revealed themselves. It was Jamie and China. They walked towards the half-breathed Carol who was still breathing deeply for air. Nils and Sei noticed a difference makeover on China since she stood out the most out of the three. She wore different attire than any of them perhaps to be an eye catching scene to Sei.

"Sorry I'm late, Iori-kun…" China apologized but Sei didn't respond.

Sei was awe with her makeover. She had a newly bought blue cardigan with a simple pink dress under it and she has a pair of new glasses along with a decent makeup over her face. Sei blushed gazing over her sweetness of the smile and her new looks. Seeing that makes Sei's heart thumping louder and harder than before thinking over that she beats Veda in every way. As he was gazing at her, China noticed him.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked wondering if Sei had any problems.

Sei who had been thinking near the distant snapped out, "Oh! No, nothing! It's just…" he hesitated trying not to spill out in front of his friends.

China averted her gaze with blush on her face but her sweet smile faded into a wry smile, "I know what you're thinking. I look ugly in this makeover and it looks ridiculous. I just want to…" She said with an upset but rather still have the smile on her face.

Sei who thought had just broke her heart tries to win back her heart, "No, it's just… You looked very beautiful in that… I wish that could wear like this every day…" China's gaze suddenly shifted to him with a surprise looking look on her face. Sei lowered his head, "If you don't mind, would you want to go out with me some other time?"

China's eyes widened and she begin to fiddle with her fingers, "I… I would… love too…" she replied and the two still have their head lowered as they are embarrassed to face each other after what they had express earlier.

The situation had got more awkward and the big three had been watching them waiting when will they end their lovey-dovey moment. For Jamie, he doesn't understand at all about this love stuff since he dated so many girls that he could remember all of their names. He was called as the Casanova by Carol and Nils.

"Yeah, right…" Jamie said monotonously looking at the awkward situation. He scratches his head, "Right, you guys are taken by the flow of love and whatever…" he gave up in his words having no idea what he should said to the two. But then, he regained his grip and looked back at the two. "Alright, putting that aside… you two remember the battle plan, right?"

China and Sei ended the love moment and breaks their silent instantly. The two now shifted their gaze onto the American who had a serious looking face. The two nodded as they had been brief yesterday back at her family's restaurant. Seeing that this is the only chance that they would ever find his hiding spot. After the debriefing, the two nodded.

China took a deep breath and had her eyes locked onto Fettman, "Alright, I'm ready." China breathe again and gives a final touching in fixing her looks to attract the Nerd-Geek American. "I'm going in."

"Be careful Kousaka." Sei said to her before she heads off.

China was toward the rows of desk followed with the crowd's voice and chattering around her. Seeing that Bobby is few feet from her, she begin to draw out her Bearguy. The others only watch her walk toward the American with Bearguy in her hand leaving Nils and Sei puzzled from afar.

"Look, she's bringing her Bearguy Gunpla." Nils noted Sei.

"Yeah, what is she gonna do with it?" Sei wondered seeing the Bearguy in her hands.

Carol laughed and crossed her hand with bravado surrounding her, "Heh, that's my idea. Seducing him won't be easy if you just walk up straight to him. So, I came up with the old tactic that was used by the female to capture a men's heart. By accidently dropping one's stuff onto that man, he'll instantly help the girl and start knowing each other after that." She said boastfully as she explains the layout of her tactics. "So, how's that for my idea?!"

She expects that the boys would be impressed by her idea but instead, things turn out differently.

Sei, Nils and Jamie are having a group discussion… no, mocking Carol's idea.

"Hey, Nils… I think she's a playgirl… With that kind of tactic, she might pull it off." Jamie whispered (loudly) as they talked in the circle.

"You think so? She claimed me as his boyfriend when I met her father!" Nils added which he wasn't really in a surprise tone.

"Eeeeehhhh?! Reaally?! Then, she is a Playgirl!" Sei exclaimed which made Carol restless hearing those kinds of, mocking.

"I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL! GUNDAMMIT!" she yelled but since the area is too loud, nobody watches here. As she is about to give a long damn lecture onto the three, her eyes caught that China is about to approach Bobby. "Hey, she's getting close to him."

"Yeah, you're right." Sei noticed that China is about to approach the American while he's not realizing it. "I'll head off to my position."

"You know the drill. While she's flirting with him, get the phone and place a tracker on it." Jamie debrief one more time to make sure that Sei doesn't forget about the battle plan. Without further ado, Sei went off to the café and takes his position. Then, the three turned their gaze back to China.

"You think seducing move of yours will work?" Nils asked doubted if her tactics working.

"I'm not sure but I bet that she's gonna make it." Carol replied taking all the risk if the tactics won't work. After all, she had brainstorm how to seduce him in every way so that China would get close to Bobby in every way. But this one, she's giving all her stakes to make sure that they find the Golden Gunpla again.

The atmosphere changes as China is approaching him in a few seconds. Sei had took a seat nearby to Bobby's table so he can pickpocket his phone without realizing it. The big three stood watching from afar as the plan goes.

As China approaches the nerd-geek American, she stopped a feet from him. The situation gets awkward as China didn't drop her Bearguy as expected. Seeing the situation differ than what Carol had planned, she begin to wondering what's playing in her mind. It's not like China is asking them to abort this operation and ditch off. Something was playing inside her mind; she might be disturbed with it.

"Why is she stopping?" Jamie noted seeing that China stood there watching Bobby from a point blank distance.

Then, something unexpected happened.

China deliberately throws the Gunpla to the American's head with a little 'oops' in her line and pretending that she accidently trips on her feet. Of course, everyone who watches the scene turned white and their eyes twitched as they watch the absolutely no so expected idea of hers. Bobby averted his gaze towards China after his head was thrown by a Gunpla. For the sake in the name of Gundam, what the hell was that move?

"Hey, what is that four-eye thinking?" Jamie wondered why she do such move. All of his entire life, he had never seen such a girl make a bold but stupid move just like that. He knew Bobby and he knows that this guy ain't buying. "The hell she's thinking?"

"Crap…" Nils sighed in disappointment. "What'll happen now?"

Bobby picked up the Bearguy that was next to his feet and examine it, "Ouch… That hurts…" the nerd-geek rubbed at his forehead where the Gunpla had landed. Bobby suddenly attracted by the Gunpla, "Oh, a Bearguy? It had weird custom color…" he said in amazement.

China who stood next to him only acted cute, "I'm sorry about that earlier. I am very clumsy… I hope you don't mind…" smile appeared before her face, shines and glitters are surrounding her and she's going all out to get this guy's attention.

Meanwhile, from afar…

Nils who watched the scene felt skeptical about her move, "After what you did, you're still acting all cute Kousaka?"

At the same time, Carol even had some comments on it. "China… I don't think that guy's gonna buy that…" seeing all that move that she made up, everyone knew that kind of lame reason wouldn't work but it does.

Bobby fixed his glass and shows his shiny white teeth, "Oh no, it's fine. I don't mind at all." Bobby acted gentleman before China's eyes trying to charm her. The outcome – they remained drifted by the soothing mood.

At the same time, the big three has another big surprised painted over their face. "HE REALLY BUYS IT?!" the three exclaimed in unison after seeing that the Star Wars-Gundam bounty hunter had fallen into China's trap.

Back at the table, Bobby begins to act friendly towards China. The two then begins to take seat and leveled toward each other's eyes. Bobby begins to play flirting with China. They begin to talk all about themselves and their interests and such other stuff that was complicated for everyone to understand. Not far from the trio's sight, Sei slowly loomed out of the shadows to make his move.

China who had a warm looking smile noticed Sei is approaching, and China makes her move.

"Oops!" She accidently throws the beverage over Bobby's cloth causing the American to quickly stand up.

Bobby who was surprised by her action suddenly stands up and hits Sei who was pretending trying to passing the area.

"Sorry…" Sei said monotonously without exchanging glances with the two and leaves the area.

China quickly stands up again and head up towards the American with a sad looking face, "I-I'm sorry!" she apologized. "Are-Are you alright?! I'm sorry if I had dirtied your favorite T-Shirt!"

Bobby, however, smiled and looked onto China without any anger said softly. "Oh, it's alright… I got plenty of this…" the two laughed off as they talked about it.

As the two are flirting, Sei, who had already sitting at one of the tables begin to plant tracker into Bobby's phone.

"Nils, I got the phone. The tracker's all set." Sei reported as he covers the smartphone's lid.

"Loud and Clear Sei, I'll let Carol send it back to China while he is distracted." Nils reported through earpiece. "Meet us back at outside after this mission. We'll follow China to his house."

Sei hearing this plot have begun to turning interesting, smiled. "Roger that…" Before he could finish his words, two guys budged into his area. Sei was startled by these people's action. Right in fear, he fixed his eyes toward the two bodies. It was school delinquents, he can tell just by looking at their school uniforms. Judging by their face and looks, they could've had a bad day and they might've wanted to extort him. "What do you want?"

The tall and Mohawk delinquent begin to ask with an angry tone, "My friend here doesn't like you!" he said in a harsh tone. Then, he begin to show a pocket knife in his hand. "Be ready for that!"

Just as expected by Sei, he had a bad day and now he wants to kick his ass. Sei who was occupied with a low on strength couldn't help. If Reiji was here, he would've beat these guys into pulp. Before the two could start breaking Sei's brain, Jamie jumped into the conversation and wrapped his right arm around Sei's neck.

"Jamie?! Why?" Sei was dumbfounded wondering why he wants to confront the big bodied delinquent.

Before the two delinquent could start talking, Jamie who had a stupid smile on his face talks. He remained calm and didn't even bother about the delinquents' knife that was placed between the pockets. Sei didn't know this guy is about to attempt but he was smart enough to figure out to sort this out on his own way.

"This is not the guy you're looking for…" Jamie said in a hypnotic manner tone while hands in the air and slides it to the side.

The tall delinquent whispers to his friend, "This is not the guy we're looking for."

"Get back to your drinks…" Jamie added again with the same manner in a casual tone.

"Let's get back to our drinks." The two left the table without any more words and mingles with the people at the arcade.

Sei who was astonished by the scene was speechless. He could've swore that those two would beat them into pulp but yet, they just went off after Jamie had given some sort of mind play on them. Sei who couldn't get a reasonable explanation looked onto him with a simple question.

"What was that all about?"

Jamie rolled his eyes towards him and puts a finger on his lips telling him to stay quiet.

"Shut up, let's carry on with the mission." Jamie instantly throws on his hood and walks off from the area followed by Sei from behind. The two the walks off to the area where Nils and Carol are gathering to continue the mission.

* * *

><p>12.34 hrs. The next day<br>Next day, they met at Sei's house again. Jamie came late into the meeting due to get some McNuggets since it was sold at limited time. Carol who seemed displease with his food tastes annoyed her much which dragged him into the midst of the longest lecture and bragging in the world. Since they had to meet at Sei's home, Rinko should be there as well but she wasn't. Rinko had to make some appointments with her friends, so she won't be home until night. Sei was aware that the operation can be conducted tonight and he'll execute it tonight. However, China wasn't there and they had to start earlier since she had texted that she's busy with her job. Taking it as reasonable excuse, they begin.

Right before them, a line art and a blue print of some sort called the replica of Death Star appeared on the holographic projection from the electronic mats from below. Nils stood before the holographic computer tap while briefing them about the hornet's nest they're about to stir.

"Alright, here's the blue print that China manage to steal from his house. Thanks to that tracker as well, we only didn't have the location of his house but also sensitive information on this guy's security." Nils briefed as the blueprints begin to have red spots over it indicating that is the security cameras. Then, more images popped up as revealing the size of the replica, "However, we couldn't get any intel on the whereabouts of the Gunpla was placed since only China knew it so, we'll have to wait for her until her shift's over. So, I'll be planning to head down there to find the Gunpla."

After Nils finished, Jamie, laughed. "Hah! Told you guys that he had a Death Star under his house!" he said as he pulls out a part popper. "Hallelujah!" the party popper blows up blowing out ribbons and small colored papers. Sei and Carol only looked at him emotionless taking him as the most annoying person ever. If this guy is a serious one, they could've bet that he's gonna be their straight man in every joke. "I bet that he has millions of Gunplas and Star Wars collection under one roof."

Hearing this, Sei give a wry smile mixed with anger and spoke to Jamie. "Excuse me? Why do you bother in placing two different things under one roof?" Sei questioned raising his tone. As a man of Gunpla, he doesn't like if the Gundam universe is twisted with the world of something he never care off. "Gundam universe shouldn't be place under one roof with a place where some aliens and guys that ended being mauled into the dark side and tried to destroyed the universe." Sei's self-justification.

But the Star Wars fan isn't gonna back down, "So what? Isn't your Build Strike Gundam's ability out of the Gundam's world?!" his eyes met Sei's giving an electric sight between the two. Carol and Nils only sighed in depressed as this continues. "You had an RG system! The original doesn't have that kind of system. In fact, I build my own Gundam Age 3 based on Star Wars theme." Before he could continue, Sei cuts him.

"Woah, wait what? Star Wars themed?" Sei shoots a sharp gaze on him raising his brows. "Seriously? Out of all theme, you chose Star Wars?!" Sei laughed sarcastically in the air. He laughed so loudly that his voice filled the entire room fading the chirping birds from outside. "So, you make your Gundam Age with capes and that breathing mask look alike? And what? It can imitate Darth Loser's voice when you talk through it?!"

Sei mocking just give the meeting to a longer debate, "C'mon! All pilots in the G Universe died because they don't have an f-ing ejection seat! How in the world people are gonna enjoyed that?! And besides, Star Wars is far more futuristic in time."

"What? Like 2516? Earth isn't gonna be like that in hundred years."

"No, we're talking really long ago, man - Eons. You gotta take that credit all to George Lucas bro."

After debating for a while, they realize that this matter didn't bring them anywhere at all and it's wasting their time. Nils who had been giving a face palm, begins to take his action before the time ticks away. Not to mention, the operation begins tonight and tomorrow will be the convention. Seeing cats and dogs barking and meowing at each other are depressing, it's like you wanna spray them with fire extinguisher. Since the convention is tomorrow and the ops gonna go in just 2 hours, Nils takes his action.

"Hey! Stop it! Stop you two!" Nils barked at them stopping the two instantly. Nils fixed his gaze onto Jamie giving a cold glare, "Jamie, stop debating." And then he averted his gaze towards Sei with the same look on his face. "… And Sei, don't let him get into your head. We need everyone in this operation. Got that you two?" The two nodded and replied 'Loud and clear.' In a vague tone. Satisfied with that, Nils continued. "Alright, here's the plan…" before he could start, Sebastian drops into the room.

"I'm sorry for intruding." Sebastian walked towards them with a piece of paper in his hand.

Everyone had their heads tilted and fixed their eyes towards Sebastian. Judging by his face, he seems confused and it must have to do with that piece of paper.

"What is it Sebastian?" Carol looked onto her bodyguard as she sees that something had concerned him.

"I'm sorry Miss Carol but there's this weird message left on my windshield just after I had gone to the shop for a while." Sebastian explained showing a piece of paper in his hand.

Nils stepped forward taking interest into the message, "So, what does it says?" wondering the message what it was all about, they became interested with it.

Sebastian looked at the paper and begins to read it out loud, "It says like this…" Sebastian cleared his throat. "Warn be. Your plan I know. Succeed It won't. Fail It will. Suck it If you must. Signed, Bobby Fettman." The message ended. Sebastian then looked at them in dumbfounded look, "I don't know if this guy had any Dyslexia."

Jamie sighed deeply since he knew that Sebastian pronounced it wrong. He stands up and walked up towards Sebastian and grabbed the paper.

"That's wrong you black two legged ant. It goes like this." Jamie then cleared his throat and starts to imitate like Yoda. "Urrr… Warn be, Your plan-I know. Succeed-It won't. Fail-It will. Suck it-If you must. Signed, Bobby Fettman."

After hearing this, Sebastian then realize it. "Oh, it's a stroke. No wonder it sounds weird, I had a grandmother speaking like that and it's freaking awful. She's like 'Wash my feet-you will!' or something like that."

Putting all things aside, Sei then stood up in surprise. "No way, how can he know?!" he exclaimed seeing that their enemy had known their move.

Carol's heart filled with worries looked at Nils, "How can he knew about this? Is there anyone leaking the information to him?"

Nils who had been in thinking manner thought the same way, "Yeah, you're right. It's peculiar how he got an intel on us too. Who had told him about our secrets?" As everyone is brainstorming who was the culprit that leaked the info on their activities, something had crossed his mind. Nils noticed this and quickly asks him. "Did you thought of anyone Sei?"

Sei made an upset face and sighed deeply, "Kousaka…" he muttered under his sad tone.

Not long after that, China who had just finished her shift was brought in by Sebastian. She seem completely nervous…

"I was scared!" China replied making a sad face implying that she was intensified with their glare.

"WHY CHINA?! WHY?!" Carol added with a growl as she imitate to choke China but managed to get a grip of herself.

_FLASHBACK_

Right before the two, the Golden Gunpla stood strong on the shelf facing towards them with strong reflection of light bathing the golden surface.

"This is the golden Gunpla. I stole it when they are trying to present it at the incoming GunCon. Do you like it?" Bobby smiled as he proudly unveils the Golden Gunpla before China's eyes.

"Ohhhh… So, this is where you keep it… It'll be easy for us…" China said as she look at it with her eyes burning. With the location of the Golden Gunpla unveiled, it'll be easy for them to reclaim it without any detection.

Bobby's eyes narrowed and looked at China, "Uh, what do you mean by 'them'?" China looked at his eyes for a few seconds. Bobby then, begins to leaning his face towards China, "Is there something you don't want to tell me?"

China then averted her gaze off from the American.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

China still have her eyes shed in tears spoke, "He's gonna send the information about me to all perverts like him!" she whined again giving reasonable words for her actions. But it wasn't enough for angry Carol who gives a lecturing on her.

Jamie tilted his head towards Nils giving an unpleasant look, "So, what are we gonna do Nils?"

Nils who had been standing in the same manner had been squeezing his brain for new ideas but to no avail.

"Aside from being exposed, I can say that he might have tightened the security since he had extorted the info out of China." Nils cleared his throat and continued. "Looks like we have no choice to go with our original plan."

"But we had been compromised Nils, shouldn't we just let the referees and the rest of Yajima do the thing?" Carol suggested. This came out of her minds since that Bounty Hunter must've tightened the security around the Death Star. Not to mention, they lacked of suffice gears to infiltrate Bobby's underground Death Star. It's like going to blow up the place without any forces. "Besides, who knows what we'll up against into…?"

"Yeah, you're right Nils." Jamie added. "You said we don't want to use lethal force right? You know that we have to go ninja to get that Gunpla without being detected. But that's impossible enough. Think it Nils."

Nils thought again for a while taking seconds to rethink about it. Everyone had their eyes onto the Samurai Boy waiting for his verdict. The atmosphere turned intense as they are wondering what Nils would make. Carol only fixed her eyes towards his love of her life hoping that he makes the right decision. After thinking for a while, Nils opened his eyes.

"I say we go." He said in a concise tone. Everyone was surprised by his words.

Sei was also surprised by his words, "Huh? Why?"

"Because you said you want to save your father's company right?" Nils said and the room fell into silent. "Then, we'll do whatever it takes to get that Gunpla back." Nils's words struck down deep into her heart. The Samurai Boy then looked onto the two boys, "I need your help. I'll be going down there and it's gonna be hot with soldiers lingering down there."

"You got it."

"Don't worry Nils." The two replied giving their full commitment for the incoming operation.

Nils eyes now had rolled towards China, "Miss Kousaka, you are dismissed from this operation. It must've been tough for you. Take some rest." Hearing upon this statement, not only China surprised but also Sei as well.

"Why?" the blue haired boy asked.

"Because she had taken a lot of pressure last night, if we bring her together things would turn worst. So she ought to get some rest."

Sei who was rejecting the idea about to spoke but he was patted at the shoulder by China.

"It's Ok Iori-kun; I might've pushed myself over the limit. Let me get some rest." China spoke softly. Sei was speechless after hearing her words that she accepted the idea. It seems that she was right, maybe it was too early for her to act. Presumably that she needs all the rest that she needed.

Thinking all over it over and over again, there's no use to fight over it. "Alright, get some rest Kousaka." Sei smiled giving off his gratitude. The thick framed glasses girl blushed as she lowers her head.

"Alright Sei, we'll be off to get the equipment." Nils had stand by the door with Sebastian assuming that they are leaving.

Carol who was also standing next to Nils called for China, "Yo China! Wanna take a ride home?" she offered.

China smiled accepting it reluctantly. She nodded, "Sure Caro-chan!"

"Hey, didn't I tell you many times not to call me with that name?" Carol scolded as they walk out of the room.

Their voices faded along with their footsteps. The room was drifted into silent again leaving Sei and Jamie at the room. Sei only sighs as he sat back at the couch; he had felt his spine aching all day due to stand and walking for a long time. He could've just wished that this all thing never happened and he can just attend the convention normally. But since this all fuzziness had him occupied, he couldn't put it aside.

As he is being drifted by his thought, someone had pulled him out of it.

"Hey," Jamie called and Sei's eyes fixed onto the American's face. The casual looking guy took a seat opposite to him, He begin to exhale deeply probably as tired as he is. "You okay?"

Sei nodded, "Yeah, I'm cool" he responded in a low tone. "Hey, I just want to say thank you for saving me with your…" he paused knowing what he's about to say is mind blowing stuff which was still fresh in his mind. He could remember that he was saved by Jamie weird technique. "With your…. Mind controlling power…"

Jamie suddenly laughed, "HAH!" he yelled out. "You buy it?! Seriously?" Sei narrowed his eyes and question mark popped in his mind. "Actually…" Jamie removed the side of his jacket revealing a handgun in a gun holster at his waist. "They saw the bottom of my Glock! That should make them scare them away off from me!" he said boastfully followed by a laugh.

Sei's eyes widened as he saw a gun at Jamie's waist holster. Sei decided to put it at the side and doesn't want to brag about gun legality in Japan.

"You okay with China off from the group?" Jamie asked the heaviest question.

Sei went silent, thinking for a while, "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe it's for her own good…"

"Cheer up buddy…" Jamie tapped his shoulder. "We got a Golden Gunpla to reclaim." Jamie then gets off from the couch and heads out towards the door.

Sei was left alone once again. He closed his eyes and trying to rest his body before the giant operation begins.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Fettmann's residence…<br>The group arrived at the location earlier than they planned, the group had to spend some times revising again into their plan including back up plans. They even stopped at the Starbucks and buy the Zaku special to fill in their mood for their operation. Without any latest intel and surveillance, they have to go deep without any suffice forces. It's like the moment where they have to destroy the Death Star with a small number. They know that the convention is tomorrow, they have to give all what they got. It's all or nothing.

They managed to secure a van with the help of Sebastian. Luckily, it has communication equipment. Since Sei used to be a COC for last tournament, he'll be able to track Nils's movement throughout the replica. Carol and Jamie will assist the Sei in locating the Gunpla where it would the toughest job. It was supposed to be China who leads Nils but she was kicked out and so, here they are forgotten to ask the location of the Gunpla itself. They don't have any Intel for the strength of Bobby's security but it will be a heck a hell of a punch. Therefore, Nils will use his ninja capability to infiltrate it silently.

"Alright guys, here it goes…" Nils opened the door while throwing on his backpack at his back. He then jumps off from the van and gave them a final gaze. The Samurai Boy's eyes turned gaze turned serious as he look onto them, "Whatever you do, don't go down there whatever happens."

"Got it." Sei replied added with the hum and nods from the two.

Nils's eyes fixed onto Sei, "Sei, I leave you in charge here."

"What?! Why?!" Before Carol could say a word, the door was shut and the silent filled the scene.

Sei looked onto the two while being drifted into silent, "Let's get going." Sei and the two quickly set up their equipment. Jamie and Carol handled the cameras and security alarms while Sei leads Nils to the location of the Gunpla. After everything had been turned up, he then begins to test it. "Nils, can you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear…"_ Nils replied through the radio. _"I've just dropped at the point, where should I go first?"_

After hearing this, Sei thumbs up signaling the two that they Nils is in. "Alright, you should head up straight towards a room not far from there. The Golden Gunpla could be there. Got that Nils?" after the message had been relayed, there was no answer. "Nils?" Sei tries to fix the frequency whether the signal wasn't strong enough or it was jammed. Suddenly, there was a sound.

"_Uhhh… Sei, you don't have to tell me anymore…" _ Nils's tone sounds weird as if he's nervous or he had found the Gunpla.

"What is it? You found the Gunpla?" Sei gets off from his seat slamming the mini table as he felt that Nils had seen something. The rest of the two could feel the intense as well looking at Sei after he slammed the table. As they are expecting Nils's good news answer, they got the bad news.

"_Uhhh…Sei…"_ The same tone continues. _"I think I got the problem…"_

Right under the Death Star, a problem has appeared before Nils. He was surrounded by a bunch of security guards which was awkward. Yes, awkward. They are wearing military grade uniforms with a different coloration on their uniforms. Instead of camouflage or black worn by these men, they wore white combat uniform with black regions. They wore white combat shirt with black region and this also followed by their pants respectively. Their vest and weapon holsters remained black and they wore FAST helmets. Their NVG mount, Velcro regions and the ARC system remained black while the helmet was in white. Probably these guys are asked to imitate the stormtroopers from the Star Wars series to guard this place. From their face, they probably said 'This sucks, I'm going home.' or something like that. Even for Nils, his martial arts are confined as these guys are big and beat him from numbers. So, it would be useless.

After Nils had been occupied, then comes the Bouty Hunter - Bobby Fettmann. He stood next to Nils and take the earpiece off from his ear and began to spoke through it trying to send a message to rest of Nils' team.

"Hello, is anyone there?" he said spontaneously through the earpiece.

"_Nils?! What going on?! Nils! Who is this?!"_ Sei's voice stumbling in worry yelled in a small tone.

Bobby then shrugs, "Oops, testing 1,2,3." He then drops it and tramples on it breaking the communication with the three above the Death Star. Sei who was hearing it only gets a static rattling pain through his eardrums. After crushing the earpiece, Bobby then looked onto Nils with a sly smile. "Now then, shall I take you for sightseeing?"

"Now that you mention it…" Nils said monotonously and take his offer.

Meanwhile at the van, the situation in the van had changed from worst to chaos.

"Nils! Respond! Dammit!" Sei quickly fixes the radio but the speaker only have been giving out the sizzling radio static.

"He's been captured! We need to go down there!" Carol implied trying to get out of the van. But she was held back by Jamie before she could dropped out of the van.

"Hold it Carol, we have no idea where he is! His signal have been destroyed along with that earpiece. Think about it, we need to get that Gunpla first!" Jamie pointed out. The group thought for a sec, they need to save Nils and retrieve the Gunpla at the same time. Judging by the situation, they need to get the Gunpla first. Their priority is the Gunpla and they can bring it out of the place anytime. And they can get in back to save Nils just in time.

But the current situation is dire and they could use the need of reinforcements. Since they have no connections they are blind.

"We need someone who was familiar about the replica itself." Sei suggested but Carol denied.

"We don't have anyone who knows the replica itself…" Carol replied.

Then, the door slide open revealing a girl. Everyone turned their attention towards the outer side and they didn't expected that she would be here. It was China, she was standing there with her casual clothes with her eyes are looking at them serious.

"I… I heard that you need some help." She hesitated wondering if she is still accepted by them.

Carol then looked onto Sei, "You're not going to ask for her help. Are you?"

Sei glanced between Carol and China. He didn't take any longer to decide, Sei looked up onto China and smiled. "I allow it." He said shortly as the two exchanges smile.

15 minutes later…

After dropping down into the same hole where Nils had dropped earlier, the group then traverses through irregular looking semicircle corridor that the whole complex looked the same. For Jamie, this is the second time he entered the replica of a Death Star. Since China knows the location of the Golden Gunpla, she will be guiding the group throughout the replica.

"Woah…" Sei awed looking at the large white interior of the replica itself. "It's so huge…"

"I can live in this world…" Jamie nodded.

"Alright, lead us to the room China." Carol urged as she wants to get the Gunpla first. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and voices coming towards them. The rest of them even heard it as well, "They're coming! Quick! Hide!" she warned them.

Jamie had already found a perfect spot, "Come on guys! Over here!" they all quickly get into the shadowed region of the area and hid there. "Let them pass." He said trying not to let any of them do something stupid.

As soonest they have hide within the shadows, the guards passed them followed by their leader and their captive, Bobby and Nils walking pass them with a tightened security. The guards are in a standard bodyguard position and not armed with firearms and an R2D2 is seen trailing the two from behind as they walk. They could only watch the two talk while being secured by the weird looking guards.

"So, what do you think of my creation here?" Bobby asked.

Nils who had the same emotionless, serious looking face didn't retorted, "I think you are a criminal who keeps the stolen collections and keep it for yourself." He replied but Fettmann didn't even bothered or offended with his words.

"I think you have no sense of Star Wars tasted Mr. Nilsen." Bobby replied as they walk through the Death Star's corridor.

After the tight security had passed, the team waited for their right moment to step out. Suddenly, a robot shaped like box with a few who was following from behind saw them. Seeing them as a threat, the legged box robot does one thing at its best. It turned the other way and said 'Hide' couple of times before disappearing in the corner. They looked at each other giving a face of 'what was that about' or something like that.

"We need to save Nils." Carol urged but Jamie rejected.

"Whoa… You can't do that." Jamie said sternly and scans the scene again. "He's being guarded by Bobby's Imperial Guard. If we got a plan, we might able to pull it off but we need to find the Gunpla too."

Sei looked at the formation once more noticing that there are around 4-6 bodyguards around Bobby and Nils. Having no idea what he's pulling off, he had to do it regardless of no plans.

"Alright." Sei called and everyone had their eyes on him. "You guys get to Gunpla and get the hell out of here. I'll distract them and get Nils outta here too." Sei's eyes then focused onto his to be wife. "China, I'm counting on you. Lead them to the room."

"Wait, how about you?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, we can't do it without you kid." Jamie added as they are hoping for his leadership.

"Don't worry about me, just get the Gunpla." Sei takes off his earpiece and throws it off the ground. He then walks toward the hallway waving his hands calling out the guards. "Hey! I'm here! Come and get me!" he yelled as he distracts the guards into following him. He then runs off towards another hall while being chased by the guards.

After hearing his words faded into the corner the team then focuses back at China.

"Alright, he'll buy us some time." Jamie muttered looking at corer where Sei had went. "Miss Kousaka, lead the way."

China then nodded. Then, something popped out of her head. "Wait a minute…" she then touches the door which had an imperial insignia on it. The two rich people just watches her, "I think I know this room." She thought. Then, a bell ranged inside her head. "Oh! This is the room!" she said giving off a stupid face.

"Are freakin' kidding me?!" Carol exclaimed as she couldn't believe with her words.

"You know, we could've hide inside this hole…" Jamie said monotonously.

Ignoring their words, she then quickly presses multiple numbers at the panel nearby the door. After entering the numbers on the keypad, the door opens revealing the interior.

"There we go…" China stepped back from the door as it opens. "There it is guys…"

As the door opens, Jamie's jaw was dropped. "Holy crap…"

Jamie was fascinated by the interior; it was the holy grail of the Star Wars. It had merchandise, suits, props and every sorts of things related to Star Wars. There is a mannequin wearing Bobba Fett suit, Darth Maul, Lord Star Killer, Darth Vader, Stormtroopers, ARC Clone Troopers stood strong as they are placed beside the merchandises. There was also the collection of Star Wars video games from previous to the latest that had just released. Jamie begun to walk around the area and his eyes glowed as if he just saw millions of trinkets in front of him.

"Hahaha…" Jamie chuckled as he walks around the room. "Kill me and bury me here…" and he begin to mention something ridiculous.

While the fanatic goes airheaded with his fantasy, Carol then was pulled by China to another door.

"Caro-chan, here's the Gunpla."

"Nice job China, now get that opened." Carol urged as she wants to get her hands onto that Gunpla. China presses the password and another door opened.

The next room revealed hundreds of Gunpla model placed in every glass case. Some of them had diorama of battle and there was a Battle System placed at the middle of the room. This room was meant to serve as the Battle room since there are lots of Gunpla around it. There is also model of ships and posters around the room. Not to mention some of the Gunplas are custom made, either he built it or he stole it.

"Looks like this guy is a true fan of Gundam too…" Carol muttered giving off her first impression onto the room. As she look around the room, something shiny had caught her eyes. There was two shining Gunpla standing still at one of the shelf showered in light.

"There!" China pointed as she shows the location of the Golden Gunpla. The two approaches the shelf, China grabs the Gunpla which was standing next to Akatsuki Gunpla. "Here it is…" she said as she pulls her arm down with the Golden Gunpla in her hands. Then, Carol crudely takes the Golden Gunpla off from her hand

Carol then fixes her eyes onto the Gunpla, the lights reflected on her face. "Dad… your company's gonna be just fine." She muttered looking down at the Gunpla. Then, something had distracted them. It came from the next room. After getting their hands on the Gunpla it was accomplished but it was short lived when the alarm was activated. "What?! An alarm?!" she and China was surprised by it. Suddenly, a loud sound coming from the next room and she knew Jamie was there. "What the hell is wrong back there Jamie?!"

Jamie then appeared at the door, the girls were astonished with his attire. He is wearing ARC Clone Trooper outfit excluding the helmet. He seems in a rush and panting for some air as he was on his knees. He straightened up and cleared his throat before start talking.

"They're coming! Hurry! Let's get outta here!" Jamie told and the girls soon trailed him from behind. "They must be alerted by the call from the alarm that you just triggered!"

"What are you wearing?! Take that off! Isn't he gonna notice that you stole his suit?!" Carol scolded Jamie for taking some outrageous clothing with them. She then throws the Golden Gunpla into her bag and shuts it.

"Oh, he got 20 of these. I bet that he's not gonna notice about it…"

As they walked out of the room, they saw movements of shadows at the corner. The team stopped and Jamie pushed them back into the room.

"Oh crap, we can't go through there." Jamie's tone begin to tremble. Then, they begin to drop into fear as they don't want to be busted. "We better find a way out."

Carol looked around the room for any nearest exit, then she saw a rectangular hole. Having no time to think what it was, she calls the rest.

"Come on guys, let's get through this thing." She then jumped into the hatch and slides down the vent.

"Get in!" Jamie urged as China drops gets onto the vent and slides down. "I'm gonna regret I'm doing this..." he muttered to himself as he slid down the vent following the girls' actions.

They dropped through the vent one by one. Then, the three popped out of the hole and landed at pieces of trashes. They could feel the smelly rotting fishcakes and burgers that was left uneaten. This also includes plastic parts that was used in Gunpla building and other packaging that was wrapped in giant black plastic. As they stood up looking inside a giant rectangle shaped dumpster.

"Wow, great Carol." Jamie throws his hands in the air. "Out of all places, you chose to hide in a dumpster." He said sarcastically despite in an upset tone.

"What do you expect? I have no other choice." Carol whined back seeing that they didn't have any other choices. After all, this is the only way not to get caught with Bobby's guards. "Anyway, let's find other way. There could be an exit."

As they are busy looking for an exit something had disturbed China. An alarm wailed inside the dumpster giving out some sort of signal.

"Urmmm… Guys, what's that?" China wondered what's with the alarm.

"Oh, that doesn't sound so good…" Jamie muttered.

Suddenly, a mechanical movement went through the wall. The wall begin to move pushing from both sides. The piles of rubbish begin to fall as it was pushed by the wall which was actually a waste compressor! They went panic as the wall is about to squish them into thin piece of paper.

"What the hell is this?!" Carol exclaimed pulling China back off from the wall.

Jamie quickly uses all of his strength trying to push the wall, "This is a waste compressor! I can't believe he had one and it just feel like in the Star Wars!" he grunted as he tries to push back the wall. "This thing's gonna compress us like a thin piece of paper! And it's awesome!~" he ended his words adding a rhythm tone at the end.

"This is why I hate Star Wars! It's gonna get us killed in every situation!" Carol pointed out since she got the point.

"Well, it's not that bad!" China rejected seeing that cramped by these two walls would get her a slim looking body.

China and Carol quickly picks up a soft metal pipe and placed it between the walls hoping that it will slow it down. Meanwhile, Jamie is still struggling to find the exit out of the compressor. While struggling inside the dumpster, he felt something at his leg.

"OHHH! SOMETHING'S MOVING AT MY LEG!" Jamie exclaimed in panic causing the two girls yelling and screaming 'where?' and 'where is it?!' as they thought that there would be a snake or some other world aliens lingering around the trash. Jamie yelled hysterically as he tries to pull out the 'creature' out of from the dumpster. He pulled it out with all of his might and it was revealed to be a soft green snake which was motionless. "Oh… It's just a garden hose…" he said in relieve after going through making freak out of everyone. But it didn't end, he went back to wall trying to climb to get some help. "Sei! Gundammit! Help us! Sei!"

"Iori-kun!" China yelled following the American as they tried to contact him through the radio.

But they have forgotten that he threw it right in front of the door, so he couldn't hear them at all.

"Dammit!" Carol gritted. "Where the hell is that blue haired kid?!"

Right at the corridor, Sei also faced some problems.

"ARGHHHHH!" Sei yelled like a 10 year old girl as he runs through the corridor. He made large step every seconds he runs off from the weird looking guards. Despite the guards are wearing military grade armor, it didn't slow them at all since they have been trained to do this all the time. The guards didn't even yell at him to stop presuming that he would give up eventually.

Sei hid at one of the semi-circle opening avoiding the guard's attention. The guard passes him without realizing that they wasn't aware that he was hiding. As soonest they passed, Sei heard the voice coming from the room.

"_Sei! Help us!" "Iori-kun!" "Sei! Nils! Help us!" _

The voice echoed through the room and Sei new that his friends are in trouble. Then, the door begin to shut leaving a small diamond shaped opening. Sei, with all of his remaining stamina, raced through the corridor as he heads towards the door before it closes. His heart thumped harder. He then dives into the door trying to pass the opening like Hollywood actor used to do with explosions in the movie. Except this one has no explosions.

As everyone expected that Sei had passed the door, everything went silent. The cried for Sei's name stopped. The guards looked at each other as they watched something awkward in front of them. Sei was stuck at the door and it didn't hurt him at all. Sei's upper body was at the other side of the room while his lower body with his ass facing towards the guards. Sei was grunting to loose himself off from the door's grip in order to save his friend.

"Hold it guys! I'm coming! Just let me…" Sei yelled through the room indicating that the have arrived. He then tries to push himself off from the door to loosen himself.

While Sei is struggling to get out, at the other side, danger awakens. A whirring sound comes and approaches Sei's leg.

"ARGHHHH!" Sei yelled like a girl again, this time in pain. He could feel something had just stung his ass and it felt like an electricity.

His voice echoed through the compressor which made the three could hear his girlish yell.

"I know this girlish yell! It's Sei!" China recognized the yell and they felt glad even if the wall begin to close in to their ribs.

"Sei! Help us!" Carol continued hoping that the boy would save them.

Sei who had just felt the pain could feel that the door opened as the piston pressure opens the door. The door reveals a body of guards and Bobby with his glowing stick. As he is dropped to the ground, the guards assisted him preventing him from falling onto the ground.

Bobby who had an emotionless face spoke, "Surrender, to resist-there is no use." He said using Yoda's slang. The American then turns the saber off as the lights retracts into its hilt.

Sei who had just felt an immense pain stood on his feet. Sei noticed something on his hand, "What is that?! What did you just do to me?!" Sei demanded an answer hysterically and angered with Bobby's action.

"Oh, this?" Bobby then shows the light saber hilt. He pushes the button and a beam emitted out of the hilt. "Don't you know what this is? It's my latest invention, it's the light saber that I created which proves that I was ahead of you Japanese people and…" Bobby paused thinking of other words he should put. However, he simply put it like this. "… Actually, it's a high generated cow tazer." He explained in a simple words and begin to taze Sei at his abdomen.

"OW!" Sei yelled in pain as he was stung by the tazer instead referred as 'light saber' or 'beam saber'. Fettmann then pokes him again stinging Sei's body, "Hey! Stop it!" he got poke again and it really hurts. "I'm not a cow!" he yelled as he demands the American to stop tazing him.

As Bobby about to taze him again, he heard a yell through the compressor's hole.

"_Sei! Over here!" "Iori-kun!"_ their voiced echoed as the compressor is about to crush their ribs.

"What the heck?!" he quickly went off towards the vent and heard the cries. He then tilted his head giving a serious looking face to Sei, "What are they doing down there?! They could get seriously injured down there!" he said. Seeing that he has the point even for a criminal, he pulled out a small tab which akin to that car keys which he pressed the buttons on it.

At the compressor, as they are about to face death, the walls stopped and their crying stopped. The walls retracted to its original position. Having relieve with the current situation, they yelled through the vent.

"We're save!" Jamie yelled which signals them in a good condition.

Bobby who was still standing by the vent returns his gratitude. "You're welcome!" then he looked back at the Japanese Champ.

Sei sighed in relieve seeing that Bobby wasn't that bad at all, "Great, now we can talk like two grown up guys." Sei suggested with a wry smile hoping that the American would understand his words. Seeing that he is just a regular criminal who snatches rare stuff from people and not a killer, he might be able to get some negotiations. However, it wasn't expected as he wants. Bobby gives another poke causing Sei to be stung with the high voltage taser. Rubbing off the pain from his belly, he looked at the American with furious, "OK! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ASKING FOR IT!" he yelled and saw one of the sabers hilt at the display rack. He grabs it and throws it at the side hoping it to light itself up, "OK, how do you use this?" he begins to question himself. How does the saber work? Bobby who was waiting for him to activate felt annoyed with his slow minded thoughts.

Bobby then shuts his saber and head towards the Japanese. He didn't want to take the saber off from his hands, instead he shows how to use the saber!

"It's not a baton and a beam saber you moron!" Bobby yelled and quickly shows the lever button on the hilt. He pressed the button and slides it upwards revealing a blue light beam. "This is how you use it, OK?" Sei only replied with 'yeah, yeah I got it now.' And the two took a few feet back with their sabers activated in their hands. They stood in their stance, Sei in his Gundam style stance while Bobby in his Sith style stance. With Bobby holding the red saber representing the Sith, Sei represents his own universe. Not the Jedi but the Newtypes. As they are in their stance, Bobby then spokes. "OK, let's do this."

The two then quickly swung their sabers. The beam buzzed as their saber clashes. The light emitting out of the flickered as they made another sets of swings. They fought in different styles as they fighting fiercely around the room without slashing Bobby's personal merchandise of course. They danced with their sword through the room while being watched by Bobby's guards. Sei give a high swing but Bobby ducked giving him an opportunity to taze him but Sei managed to hold down before the American could taze him.

Sei went onto the Bounty Hunter for another strike but it managed to fend off Sei's attack. Bobby then begins to parry Sei's attack again and swings his saber but only to be stopped by Sei's saber which he held horizontally. Sei pushes his saber grinding through the beam towards Bobby. The beam whizzed as it grinds the emitting laser. Few inches off from hi sight, Bobby knew that he can't get tazed. To avoid being tazed by Sei, Bobby quickly stepped to the side pushing Sei out of his sight from his back. The Japanese then takes a few step from the American and made their stance again. Their eyes met, both of them had ice cold eyes. The two circled like a samurai in a battle.

"Not bad for a non-Star Wars fan…" Bobby praised as he lifted his saber to the side. Seeing Sei's fighting style, he could expect that this guy sure had an experience of using his Gunpla like his own body. Judging by his fighting style, Bobby could read that Sei is maintaining his Gundam stance since the champ is good at fighting.

Sei who still had a stiff face then made a wry smile, "Well duh, you're facing the last year's champion!" he taunted seeming that he's been used to fight in this kind of condition during the Gunpla Battle. But however, Sei even reminded of himself that he can't under estimate his opponent after clashing teir sabers. _"This guy is skillful, looks like that Star Wars fighting scene really pays him off…" _Sei thought thinking what his next moves should be. "Well, I'm gonna win this battle Fettmann."

Bobby who had taken his words seriously grinned, "We'll see about that." He replied in a normal manner.

Bobby lifted his saber high up in the air and make a strong slash onto the Sei. Sei managed to block it and they begin to exchange slashing throughout the room. The whizzing and flickering enlightens the room from time to time. The guards only watched as they stood calmly in the room watching the two exchanges their saber onto one another. The battle heats up as the two danced around the floor with their unique battle styles. With Bobby derived his styles from Star Wars and Sei from Gundam, it was an amusing sight for those who ever watches it….. Actually, it's just two teenagers wielding high generated cow tazers who are deliberately trying to taze each other.

They had been exchanging their slashes for a while, and then the table turns.

Sei begin to swing upward and tries to slash the American horizontally. He thought that attack would've end it all but Bobby was too good for him. The Bounty Hunter blocked the attack and begins to spins the sabers and Sei quickly loses his grip from his saber. The hilt was thrown off and the beam retracted as it rolled nearby the compressor's vent. The previous champ now had gone powerless after he was disarmed and weaponless against Bobby's skills and his tazer.

Sei could only avoid as he doesn't want to get tazed again. The Bounty Hunter swung his lightsaber around Sei hoping to taze him at the body or any certain parts that would be able to mobilize him. Bobby tries again by trying to impale (which was actually poking) Sei's torso by charging onto him but Sei dodges it. For Bobby, he always knows what he doing. Bobby quickly turned around and quickly uses his one back hand slash onto Sei. Before he could got tazed, he bent his knees and lowered the center of his body. The red saber passes through above him as it swings across the air. Without any hesitation, Sei quickly stands up and grabbed the Bounty Hunter's wrist quickly trying to steal his saber but Bobby wasn't letting him to do it.

As Sei was trying to steal the saber, something caught his eyes. His lightsaber's hilt lying on the ground nearby the vent. Seeing that no guards are standing by, Sei realized that he had a chance of fighting back with his saber and beat this guy when he has a weapon. As they are struggling, Sei quickly grabbed Bobby's arm and turned around his back. Sei then throws his hands out trying to reach the hilt that was lying on the ground. Bobby read his moves and he knew he couldn't let the previous champ beats him. Following his act, Bobby also throws his hand trying to reach the saber as well. The two acted as if they were fighting each other's force power in order to gain the saber. They threw their hands forward hoping that the saber flies to one of them… Actually, this scene makes them looked like a bunch of idiots thinking that they had the force to call the saber back to them.

As the two are using their 'Force' power, a hand grabbed the hilt. Bobby and Sei was surprised with the appearance of the person. It was someone they knew. Their eyes widened looking at a single bodied girl who had crawled out of the duct, they were completely speechless but Sei muttered a name out of his lips.

"China…"

Within China's eyes, it was engulfed in flame telling him to win. "Let me help you Iori-kun!" she threw the saber to Sei.

The hilt landed on Sei's hand and blue beam emerged out of the hilt. The Japanese champion then throws an elbow hit onto Bobby's abdomen causing him to felt immense pain onto his belly. With his body being weakened due to the strike, Sei quickly snatched the saber off from his hands and wields it within his hands. As the Bounty Hunter are dazing off due to the pain he felt earlier, the Japanese Champion quickly makes his move. With Sei's heart is burning, he poured everything into his heart. He gripped the saber tightly, focusing his sight onto the Bounty Hunter and raced towards him. Following the style that he adapted from his Build Strike Cosmos, Sei throws his hands to both side, with all of his might he cross slashed the Bounty Hunter's torso.

The Bounty Hunter can feel the stinging electric through his body. He fell onto the ground, although the sting lasts for seconds he can still feel that his body is numb. He never thought that he would be electrified by his own lightsaber, no, high generated cow tazer. Despite being defeated, he can feel equally felt an utter defeat. He'd never thought that a non-Star Wars fan would beat him. As he lied on the ground, he lifted up his body holding himself on his elbows and his eyes fixed onto the World Champion.

Sei spins the lightsabers like a professional martial artists and pointed Bobby at the end of his own saber. Sei's fiery eyes met with the Bounty Hunter. As Sei had ended his move, the guards begin to take their steps toward Sei trying save Bobby who had already lost in the battle.

Before they could, they were warned. "One more step and your boss is fried!" Sei yelled threatening that he would kill Bobby. The guards immediately stopped approaching to corner Sei who had their boss held hostage. They took a few steps backward despite that they'll do anything to restrain him. Sei can read that they will save him and Sei kept threatens. "I'll swear that I'll kill him!"

Bobby who was remained with his dull face begins to say words to Sei to ease him down, "Wait, before you kill me… Actually, I am your father." Bobby said monotonously as he faced the World Champ while claiming that he's actually his father.

But Sei who had overpowered Bobby had a cross coming out of his head, "Yeah, like we're at the SAME AGE!" Sei retorted since it was nonsense for Bobby to be his father due to their age similarities. It wasn't really a smart move from Bobby. Yet, he's trying to use one of those Star Wars scenes to trick him.

But Bobby didn't give up. "No, actually I am your brother…" Bobby claimed again.

Much to Sei annoyance, Sei narrowed his eyes in anger. "Could you please stop that?" he begged not to that sibling Star Wars thingy and expect him to yell 'no!' throughout the Death Star. As everything reaches the peak, the Japanese champ had occupied the Bounty Hunter but things didn't changed at all.

"You think you can escape from this?" Bobby raised his brows doubting whether Sei and his buddies could escape. "Even if you kill me, my guards will take care of you and your buddies."

Sei noticed that the cosplaying guards have begun to move towards him. Sei rolled his eyes around the room scanning the area for another battle. Since he had the light… High generated cow tazer, he had an advantage against these guys. The disadvantages, he might have run all over the complex again if the weapons had been confiscated. The guards begin to approach Sei trying to apprehend him.

"You lose." Bobby snickered even with showing his dull face.

As the guards are approaching, someone yelled.

"No we're not!" Nils shouted. "Here comes the Earlier Genius!" Nils appeared out of nowhere and begin to strike the guards with his martial art moves.

"NILS!" Sei shouted.

"My lover!" Carol yelled as she is being hauled out of the vent by China and Jamie who had just climbed out of it.

After sending the guards to cold, the Samurai Boy then looked onto Sei with a smirk.

"You did it Sei, we've blown this place up." He said and Sei nodded returning the smile.

"Nils!" Carol quickly hugged Nils tightly. "I was worried about you!" she begin to hug him tightly. Her tone begin to turn sad and she even blew some air out while hugging Nils. Then, she released him giving a charming glittering eyes. "Are you okay Nils?"

"I'm OK Carol. Let's get outta here."

As they could celebrate it, Bobby who was still lying on the ground broke the heartwarming moment.

"Hold it, just to let you know… I save the best for the last…" Bobby announced pulling out a small remote. He then presses the button giving out a click sound.

Suddenly, a door opened. Everyone had their eyes fixed onto the door as they are surprised with what they are about to face. Then, it reveals a body of a man around 2 years older than they are. He is wearing one of those Jedi clothing but armed with staff saber emitting red beam. He begin to make martial art moves with his staff saber. He danced along with his saber really well as if he's stronger than any of these guys. Sei had his jaw dropped looking at this man's performance while wielding the type of saber that he couldn't control. They knew Sei and Nils won't be able to face this guy with just their mere strength. After the guy danced with his staff, the man stopped in a fighting stance and lifted his head towards them. They knew that he's ready to fight with them.

Before anyone could say any words, Nils break the silence.

"Todd?" Nils said in concise after seeing the man's face.

The man's named Todd had his reaction changed, "Nils?" he said in British accent. He begin to stand normally and shuts down his saber as the beam retracted into the staff. "I haven't see you since the last seminar at the university."

Nils chuckled, "Yeah, I had some job to do. How about you?"

"Well, I'm just doing some freelancing stuff…"

Before the two could get along with their reunion, Sei ruined the moment.

"Woah, whoa, whoa, wait!" Sei yelled as he was puzzled with the situation. His eyes were fixed onto Nils's back and begin to give a serious gaze, "You know this guy?" he begin to asked the question.

"Yes."

"Which means where not in danger? AT ALL?" Sei asked shutting down both of the sabers.

"Nope." Nils replied and a smile begin to form on his face. He averted his gaze and turned his face towards Sei, "But you did it Sei, you managed to lead the team throughout this place." He praised. Sei had taken his role as a leader when he was captured and he dares to be the bait while the group gets the Gunpla. He can see why Sei is worthy of being respected.

"Oh, cut the crap, take what you want and kiss already!" Bobby whine as he was annoyed with their heartwarming moment.

"I agree…" Jamie nodded to his demand.

"Oh, and you, you're fired!" Bobby said firing Todd who didn't take any action in stopping them.

"Tch, Suck it!" Jamie replied yelling back at Fettmann. "Mission accomplished guys! We've blown up the place. Let's go home!" he announced through the room.

Sei and the others begin to celebrate their success in defeating Bobby Fettmann. That night, they managed to retrieve the Gunpla once again. They were escorted out of the Death Star through Bobby's front door. It was an awesome night for them, Sei had to tell his parents that he had some late night school activity. Aside of that, Sei could not forget the moment and tomorrow was the day. The day he received something from Yajima Trading for his bravery at the convention.

* * *

><p>Next day, Gundam Convention.<br>The day had finally arrived, the Golden Gunpla was delivered safely before the convention opened. Sei, however, was unlucky after his parents finds out that he ran an operation without any authorization. Much to their dismay, Takeshi was relieved that his son managed to return safely. In the end, everything turned out to be fine. With that, the convention run as usual and the Golden Gunpla missing was never reported by the media. They manage to save Yajima's image before it went downfall. The Golden Gunpla was the main attraction, every cosplayers and visitors are eager to see and capturing the picture of the Gunpla.

But however, the people are still enjoying building the Gunpla. Some of the kids are building it and use to play around with one another. Despite the Golden Gunpla was taking all the shine, people are still enjoying the Gunpla that was displayed around them. He can still remember that Gunpla was really enjoyable and it helps us find our happiness. If Reiji was here, he wished that he could've seen getting stronger.

For Sei, he made a promise. As he is gazing onto the Golden Gunpla, someone patted him from behind.

"Iori-kun." A voice called him. He turned around and found it was China.

"Kousaka…" Sei was stammered. He can still recall what happened earlier. Deep within his heart, he can still feel embarrassed and guilt towards her. Both of them had their heads lowered and tries to peek at each other. Sei could still remember that he asked for China's help but dumped her later after she blew their plan. Then, he allowed China to join them back as the situation dire when she helps him regain the tazer back when he was fighting Bobby Fettman. Without any doubts and fear, he looked straight into her eyes. "Kousaka, I just want to say that…" he paused. "I just wanna say that… I was wrong… You're…" he clicked his tongue and stammered.

As China is about to be surprised by Sei's words, the big three appeared interrupting the soothing moment.

"Hey, you guys!" Jamie greeted them escorted with Nils and Carol at his side. They wore same casual clothing as they always do but Carol wears a princess dress akin to that from Gundam series.

"Good afternoon guys…" Sei and China greeted and their eyes were focused onto Carol who wore a different garb.

Noticing her acquaintances gazing, she quickly mad a delicate looking pose. "Oh, how do you like my dress?" she acted gracefully trying to get everyone's attention in the scene. Everyone in the exhibition didn't bother to look her at all or to be precise, nobody cares about it.

China who sees the dress made her first words, "I think it's beautiful." She said giving a warm smile.

Carol made a sly smile, "Oh? Praise me more. Praise me…" she muttered taking that her rival had praise her presumably for her beauty. Then her eyes were attracted at the group of crowds and fans pushing and taking pictures of the Golden Gunpla. "Looks like we did it."

Everyone turned their eyes toward the Golden Gunpla.

"Yup, I can't believe it that we manage to get it back safely." Jamie commented.

"Well, we could've just talk to him about getting that Gunpla back without any retaliation." Sei shrugged. After they were transferred out of the scene, he can still remember that Bobby demanded compensation for breaking into his house. Bobby gets what he wants and everything was settled. With him out of Yajima's way, everything returned to normal. Only if the Yajima could bargain with Bobby and he wouldn't get tazed by the American. "Anyway, how's company so far."

"Thanks to you Sei, the story never got into the press." Carol replied giving her gratitude for saving her father's company. Then, her eyes are focused onto China, "You're lucky for having this type of guy to be with you. I'm jealous." She snickered teasing the two into a blush state. Carol giggled at the scene after teasing the two.

"Oh, by the way…" Jamie then begins to throw his hand around Sei's shoulder. "So, how's that lightsaber felt like?" he asked in eagerness wondering how the saber felt like. Jamie wanted to create one of those lightsabers but he failed to get a grip on it and hoping that Sei can tell how the saber feels like. As a Star Wars fan, he demands to know about it. "How was it?" his face was filled with curiosity.

Sei thought for a while, "I don't know. It's just a cow tazer." Sei replied plainly giving that he doesn't like about the saber. In fact, Bobby had told it already it was a high generated cow tazer. That night, he was tazed couple of times made thinking twice about owning a saber. "Let's just sum it up as…" Sei removes Jamie arm from his neck and made a sly face. "It's nothing at all compared to the real saber."

"What?!" Jamie laughed after he made a high pitched tone. The group suddenly bursts into laugh after their small joke.

As they are enjoying their moment, a man stepped into their conversation. "Thanks to your efforts, we managed to retain the prosperity wonders of Gunpla." Everyone stopped laughing and tilted their head towards the source. They were astonished with the appearance of Meijin Kawaguchi III. "In fact, the incident itself had managed to keep the rumors off from the hands of press. Things can get worst if they knew about the truth."

"Senior Yuki…" Sei and China greeted.

Meijin puts his mask onto his forehead revealing his naked eyes and charming smile changing him back to Yuki Tatsuya.

"It seems you two went into a rough time." Yuki smiled seeing that he's glad that his juniors are fine. Thanks to you Sei, people managed to fine the happiness in Gunpla building."

Sei shook his head, "Nope, it was the effort from all of us. We worked together to regain the Gunpla once more." He smiled taking every word that he spoke was true. Then, something popped up in his mind. "Is it true that Bobby Fettmann won't talk after he paid because we can't really trust him at all?"

"Yup, with Fettman's been paid he won't say anything about that incident anymore." Allan Adams then stepped into the conversation. "With this, the company remained safe and there will be no other attempts of security breech for a long time."

"That's great. Guess our job is done huh?" Sei concluded, seeing that they managed to save the day, they are free to do whatever they want for the rest of the day.

Carol, who had been quiet, giggles. Everyone concentrated their eyes onto her. "No, not yet. I have something to give to you guys." She said putting her index finger in the air.

This was also followed by Yuki who had returned to his Meijin mode, "Yes, that's right. We've been planning this right after you returned the Gunpla." He said with a hint of pride. This also made the two pops the question mark in their mind having no idea what they're talking about.

"What?" Sei dumbfounded. Before he could ask, Nils patted him. "Nils."

Nils nodded giving a confident gaze on him, "Trust me, we have arranged something for us."

2 minutes later…

The group now stands at the entrance to the hall. The can feel the humongous adrenaline flowing through their body. Their heart thumping harder as they are having a cold feet facing this kind off ceremony. Sei had never expected that they would held up this kind of ceremony just to celebrate their success in taking back the Gunpla. Looks like everyone was looking forward for the grand event.

Sei, Nils, China and Jamie are still fixing their clothes trying to fill up their confidence. Jamie gave a nod at the guys who ran the PA system. The guy nodded and begins to play a song. It was the throne room theme that was used in the Star Wars movie. The music was so loud that their body was trembling right after the song was played.

"You guys ready?" Sei asked and they nodded to each other.

"Let's go Iori-kun." China said and Sei nodded as they held their hands together trying to throw away their stage nervous.

They begin to walk on the red carpet that was laid before them. The four walk slowly into the hall which was filled with crowds. Sei's eyes was feast with the crowds of cosplayers wearing the costume of factions from the Gundam series. Sei and China was astonished with the appearance of these peoples and they are standing still like a military officials. They stood at both side of their carpet facing the four as they are crossing the red carpet. Sei only held his feelings back as he is about to show his excited feeling that would've embarrassed him and his buddies.

After reaching at the end of the carpet, the crowds of 'military personnel' spun facing towards the VIPs and the staff of Yajima Trading standing in front of the Golden Gunpla. The four stepped onto the stage to receive their honorary medal on the behalf of the Yajima Trading.

Meijin begin to present the medal to Carol who was wearing a princess garb as she begin to put on the medal to each one of them. When it comes to Nils, she added with a small kiss at his cheek. After the medal had been worn onto the four, all of them stood next to Carol facing towards the crowds.

"By the way Iori-kun…" China spoke and Sei had his head tilted to her. "What do you want to say to me before this started?"

Sei smiled, "Actually, I was thinking about going to the same course with you after we ended school. I mean, if you don't mind…" Sei blushed rolling his eyes away.

"I'm fine with that!" China replied taking his idea warmly. Sei was surprised by it and exchange their smile.

Carol who was standing at the middle held the Golden Gunpla high up in the air like World Cup. Suddenly, the room filled with enjoyment and cheering from the crowd. The hall sinks the music along with every other voices. Goosebumps went up into Sei and China as they feel the energetic crowd whistling and cheering. They began to wave their hands on the air expressing their gratitude for their cheering. With the Golden Gunpla had returned, they thanked the Sei and his gangs for their effort.

At the same time while waving his hands in the air following the crowds' cheering, he thought.

"_Reiji, I hope you're watching this…"_

And the hall was drifted into happiness and sound of cheering fans.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>**  
>I'm sorry if it lacks of several references of Star Wars-Gundam. I am not really into the previous series except for the only ones that I used to watch. I really like Star Wars-Gundam combo but I couldn't store so much info in my mind since I got a brain lag. All of you can scold me if you want, but I'm still new in Gundam fanfics. I won't piss off but I'm sure I'll bite if you try to f*ck with me. As I wished, hope you guys are entertained with the fic. <strong>


End file.
